


龙凤&貂疼

by cola_milk707



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cola_milk707/pseuds/cola_milk707
Summary: 锟旦龙凤双生分别配对貂锟&疼锟注意避雷





	龙凤&貂疼

**Author's Note:**

> 锟旦龙凤双生  
> 分别配对貂锟&疼锟  
> 注意避雷

道英开门抬眼的一刹那还是被震撼了，即便做足了心里准备，眼前的“景色”依然让他被震得呆愣当场。  
大床上，旦旦只穿了一件细肩带绸质睡裙，大概是睡姿不大老实，下摆边缘已经被拉扯到腿根处，红色内裤的蕾丝边都被道英看得清楚。因为是侧卧的原因，本就丰盈的胸部被挤压得更为诱人，领口堪堪盖住了胸口的两点茱萸，裸露在外的大片肌肤细嫩白皙，尤其深色床单衬得通透发亮，无暇得仿佛世间所有都不及此。浅金色的大波浪铺成在枕头上，垂落在她的肌肤上掉落到床沿。  
腰上束缚着的臂弯肤色比旦旦她深了些，然而还是比一般男性洁净。锟也仅穿着黑色工字背心和大短裤，紧紧贴在旦旦身后，与其手脚缠绕，墨色的短发盖到了他的眼睛，也衬得他的脸上肌肤色泽与旦旦平分秋色。  
被褥被床上的他们遗弃在了床脚，旦旦就这么安逸地窝在锟的怀里。室外的太阳已经升起不知几时，就透过两块窗帘间的那道缝隙争先恐后地顺着角度映照在床上两个人的腰间。  
道英感觉自己眼睛里看清的不单单有那道阳光中的颗粒物，还有从床上两个人身上散发出的星光点点，像伸手都触不到似地悠悠地穿过指缝溜走，床上的人终将会在这般宇宙光年间化作那点点消散消失。  
“干嘛站在门口？”ten拍了拍道英的肩膀拉回他的神志，往里看了一眼，“这两兄妹也真是的，这个点还在睡，再不起来就要赶不上飞机了。”  
说着就走入房间，蹲在床头，轻轻拍了拍旦旦的手臂：“旦旦乖，起床了，道英把早饭做好了，再不起飞机要飞走了。”  
温热的源头没有撤走一直都停留在手臂上来回游走，耳边的声音也逐渐清晰，原本已经是迷迷糊糊的意识清醒，现在挣扎地睁开眼看到昏暗地环境中ten狡黠地笑脸对着自己，旦旦只是凭着本能伸手将ten拉近呢喃了一句连自己都不知道什么的话语就重新闭上眼睛。  
ten颇感无奈地叹了口气，一拳之隔的小脸蛋即便在这般阴暗的环境中都在发光。温热的鼻息喷洒在自己的唇间，卷翘的睫毛在颤颤巍巍地抖动着，ten下意识地吞了口口水，然后就遵循脑中的想法捏着旦旦的鼻子吻上那令人垂涎欲滴的双唇。  
生存的本能强迫着旦旦睁大双眼往后退避，可身后就是自己的哥哥锟，前面又是ten不断索取的唇舌，只好上手拉住鼻子上的手往外扯开，同时牙关用了点力气咬合警告。  
等ten满足地放过旦旦，旦旦已经气喘吁吁地逼出了生理盐水，挂在眼角楚楚可怜：“你这是谋杀！”  
“叫你不听话乖乖起床，这是惩罚。”ten说得理所当然。  
旦旦娇嗔地瞪了他一眼：“讨厌！”  
锟感觉到怀中的动静，可瞌睡虫作祟，只道将怀中人又圈进更深的怀里不让她乱动扰人清梦，连脸都更深地埋到旦旦脖颈和枕头间的空隙处，一点清醒的迹象都没有。  
“你看，现在不是我不想起床，是我哥不让我起。”旦旦对ten无辜摊手。  
“你们俩兄妹真是，早说过不让你们俩一起睡。每次你们一起睡早上都是这个状况。”  
“不可能。”旦旦坚定地反驳，抱着腰间有力的手臂磨蹭，“我好不容易来一次哥哥这里，你还不让我跟他睡，你真的太不人道了。”  
“大小姐，你昨天刚跟你哥一起过了十八岁生日，已经成年了。你俩虽然是双胞胎兄妹，好歹男女有别，你这样跟你哥哥睡，让以后你老公你哥老婆怎么想？”ten用食指刮了一下旦旦的鼻子。  
旦旦微微抬头看了一眼一直站在门口的道英，哼笑：“他们怎么想我现在也不会知道。但我知道的是，你和道英就是想霸占哥哥不让我跟哥哥睡，想自己跟我哥睡。”难得刚睡醒还能这样清醒地跟ten抬杠，旦旦忍不住在心里为自己鼓掌，脸上一副倨傲的神色。  
被看透心思ten也不反驳，在他看来眼前这不过是小姑娘撒娇，刚睡醒还带着点白里透红的气色，嘴上刚刚被自己浸染的色泽尤其透亮，这会儿整个人都散发着一股光鲜红润的气息惹人怜爱。  
避开旦旦的目光朝门口的道英招招手，道英找到了ten原先的位置，而ten则长腿一跨上了床到锟的另一侧。对着旦旦和道英不明就里的眼神笑道：“帮旦旦实现起床大计只有牺牲我了。道英，旦旦交给你了。”  
抬手戳了一下锟的腰肢，锟不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
醒着？  
Ten更加肆无忌惮地伸手摆弄锟的身体，锟痒得受不住松了手臂力气，旦旦也就趁势脱离了怀抱坐了起来。Ten也是动作迅速地掰过锟的身子放平，身体卡进他两腿之间。  
放过对锟上半身的吱痒，双手顺着锟宽大的短裤摸进那个手感软乎丰厚的地方。锟全身的肌肤细嫩软乎，可也没有什么多余的赘肉，每次跟锟做的时候道英和ten都对喜欢用不同的部位去感受他的肌肤，一度让锟以为他们有什么奇怪的嗜好，完全没想过是因为自己的肌肤太细滑才让人如此流连忘返。  
最好摸的臀肉被ten的两只手揉揉捏捏，锟闭着眼睛摆动身子抗议。等感觉手上的软肉在某种程度上又柔软了一个层次，而跟自己正面相抵的部位也以肉眼可见的速度昂首复苏时，ten才放过手感极好的臀肉，三两下就把锟下身的短裤剥落，抛弃到床下。  
另一边，旦旦见哥哥的短裤已经被抛弃，对着道英伸长了双手摆出求抱抱的姿势。道英只是莞尔并未有其他动作，旦旦等得不耐烦了，只好乖乖地从床上起来像树袋熊似地两手抱着道英的脖子，双腿环在道英的腰侧挂在了他身上。  
旦旦如此主动，道英也就没再忍着托着她的臀避免她掉下去。裙摆依然因为旦旦放肆的动作被拉扯到了盖不住臀部的位置，道英双手直接接触的就是她的蕾丝内裤，隔着这层布料有一下没一下地触碰着禁地。  
“出去吗？”  
“不要，想跟哥哥在一起。”  
“那就把床留给你哥哥，我们在一边看着？”  
“好！”  
笑弯的眉眼惹得道英低头落下一吻，被那样璀璨的星眸望着，很难有人能把持得住。  
让旦旦白嫩修长的双腿落下，踩在床边的小地毯上，细软的绒毛轻触着旦旦的脚底惹她发笑。道英随着旦旦的动作勾着她的蕾丝内裤边往下脱，不受束缚地落到旦旦的脚踝处，旦旦的凝脂小脚一抬，也就如同哥哥的短裤那样不知被扔到了那个角落去。  
道英转身站到旦旦身后，让旦旦对着床，床上两个人已经开始嘤嘤呀呀地缠绵。将金丝长发拨拢到右肩，牙齿叼起左侧的肩带让其滑落露出那侧酥胸，一手覆上有节奏的爱抚，如果说锟的臀肉是道英和ten过程中喜欢的玩物，那旦旦的酥胸就是一样的存在。旦旦身高虽不及在场的三个男人，胸前的丰盈却不止一个手掌能满足，软糯的团子般富有弹性，粉红的小点在道英手中不断挑逗下逐渐艳丽，甚至道英恶劣地带着旦旦的发尖夹在手掌和乳房中，促使旦旦有了似有似无的酥麻感。  
另一只手也不甘寂寞地抚上旦旦的花蒂，时轻时重地按压捏弄激得旦旦软了腰肢，双手撑在了床上，双臀本能地逃离强烈的快感往后扭动摇摆，可这哪是可以轻易逃开的，臀部刚好顶住身后的道英的关键位置，在旦旦不停摆弄的臀肉下也是迅速胀大抬头。  
如果当时柳下惠眼前是这个情景还会有坐怀不乱的美名？大概就要被骂性功能障碍才是！  
道英解了裤头释放，对准了花道口一下一下规律地顶弄，他能感受到旦旦从逃避的快感中获得高潮的时刻，花道口越来越急促的收缩扩张，不过是顶进了一点点都被吸附得牢牢的，下一秒就感受到花液浇灌。  
高潮的那一瞬间旦旦就支撑不住软了腿，道英环紧她的腰顺势慢慢地跪坐到地毯上，旦旦的两条长腿跪在他的两侧，直接坐到了道英的坚挺的欲望之上，由下至上贯穿到前所未有的深度，再也受不住惊叫出声，惹得锟对他怒目而视，抓了一个枕头就丢过去：“金道英！你对我妹温柔点！”  
躲过无力坠落的枕头，道英托起旦旦的下巴迫使她抬头对着锟，附耳对她说：“你看，你哥多疼你。”说完又是向上一顶，旦旦口中溢出甜腻腻的呜咽满脸情欲看着锟的方向。  
锟还来不及给出反应就被ten掰正脸对着自己，贴着他的唇撒娇：“你现在只能看我，知道不知道！”  
前戏已经充足，随手就抓了在床头一个保险套拆开套上直捣黄龙，不知道是套套的size小了还是锟的甬道过于紧窄，ten忍不住冒出一句国骂。九浅一深的粗暴攻击，刺激得锟意识迷乱地呼喊。  
身后的激烈冲撞地逼得旦旦支撑不住腰背软趴在床上，眼前ten抓住哥哥的翘臀顶撞的力度一点不比自己身后弱，有些害羞地回避，视线转向了哥哥抓住被单的手指，指节分明纤细，因为被顶撞的快感让他抓住床单的关节都开始泛白。  
哥哥的叫声比昨晚大了些，不知道是不是也像自己现在这样拥有道英的力度，还是如同昨日那般ten在自己身上那样激烈。有实验表明，同卵双胞胎完全相同的基因决定了他们拥有相同的脑神经蛋白质结构，而异卵双胞胎仅拥有百分之五十的相同基因，那我们之间的心灵感应是否有一半一半的可能？  
旦旦的手指攀上锟的，让自己替代了锟手中的床单，十指交扣。  
原来是这样，好似我们同时感受到了ten和道英……  
锟脑中的想法可不像旦旦那样百般叹息万般感慨。他现在只有一个念头，艹，李永钦的胜负欲为什么偏偏要在这个时候展示！  
不过是昨晚跟道英做的时候，道英当着所有人面问，是ten的大还是道英的大。那时候道英手里还抓着他的命根子，控制他的高潮，他只是屈于淫威才说道英的大。现在身上这个人偏偏什么都不抱怨，做的力道却比平时强了一倍不止。  
这是报复！赤裸裸的报复！  
此刻ten如同从锟的眼中读懂了他的心思，俯下身，让自己能正面紧贴锟，靠近锟的耳朵，用着两个人能听到的声音低声倾诉：“呵，锟说谎是不对的，对吗？”  
没有得到回答。锟旦兄妹则牵着手率先攀上高潮，两人的声线完美地融合到一起组成美妙的旋律，道英和ten也紧随着一前一后交代了。  
等平复了呼吸，道英公主抱着旦旦对床上依旧紧紧贴合的两人说：“我带旦旦去洗漱了，你们也快点。”  
闻言，锟火速回神，推开身上的人下床，夺过旦旦：“我来就好。”说完就大力关了浴室的门。  
道英轻轻叹了一口气。ten躺在床上一脸看好戏的表情。


End file.
